Burning Love
by Fuinn123
Summary: Future Fuinn. Finn decides to become a firefighter, a look into their life after he joins. Puckleberry and Bartie as well. If you've seen Ladder 49, this will sound familiar at parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So I have wanted to write a future Fuinn fic for a long time now. I plan on having (Spoiler alert! Ha!) epilogues for Songs of Love and True Feelings Never Fade, but I still have a few other chapters I want to get in before. So Bennett 99 helped me come up with this idea. Let me know what you all think! **

**This first chapter is a flashback!**

"You ready babe?" Finn yelled for Quinn as he lay on their queen sized bed. They had dinner reservations with their usual group at 7 and it was already 6:45.

"Yes." Quinn told him as she walked out of the bathroom in a stunning black dress.

Finn jumped up to meet her, "You look absolutely beautiful." He told her with a smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Quinn told him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Shall we?" Finn asked her as he motioned towards the door.

Quinn nodded and led the way down the stairs into the garage. It was truly nice to finally be living together. No more lugging stuff from her house to his. No more trying to decide rather to sleep at her house or his. It was so much simpler with one house.

Finn being the gentleman he was opened Quinn's door as she got into the car. Finn jogged around to the driver's side and started up the car. Luckily the restaurant they were going to tonight was only a short drive away.

As Finn pulled out of their neighborhood, he took Quinn's hand into his and squeezed it.

"What?" Quinn asked him confused. She didn't care that he took her hand, because she loved it, it was just a little random.

"Nothing," Finn told her as he took his eyes off of the road for a quick second to look at her, "I just really love you."

"I love you too." Quinn told him with a wide smile as they pulled into the parking lot.

Finn pulled into the closest available parking spot that he could. He quickly got out to open Quinn's door again.

"You really do spoil me." Quinn told him with a smile.

"You deserve it." Finn told her as he wrapped his arm around her and led her towards the doors.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked as the couple made their way to the desk.

"Um." Finn said as he looked through the various tables, "There they are right there." He informed the waiter as he spotted out their friends.

"Ah okay," The waiter told them, "Right this way."

Finn and Quinn followed the young waiter until he led them to the table where Puck, Rachel, Brittany and Artie were all seated at.

"Hey guys." Finn told them as he took his seat next to Quinn.

"How are you two?" Rachel excitedly asked them as they ordered their drinks. "You guys bailed on us last week!"

"Yeah we're sorry about that," Quinn told her sincerely, "We just got so caught up with me moving in and what not."

"You guys live together?" Brittany asked them.

"Do you not remember helping us move all of the stuff from Quinn's to Finn's?" Puck asked her, bewildered at the fact that she was confused.

"Oh yeah." Brittany excitedly said as if a light bulb went on inside her head.

"Anywho," Finn said quickly changing the subject, "How's academy going Artie?" He asked his friend, Artie had become a teacher at the academy. He chose not to pursue an active duty role due to his wheelchair.

"Not bad." Artie told them, "I mean we have a couple knuckleheads who joined because they for some reason all love the movie Training Day. Isn't that about 18 years old?"

"Yeah," Puck told them, "I remember when I used to love that movie. Classic Denzel."

"So have you decided what job you're going to take Finn?" Rachel curiously asked him. They all knew that he had two job offers on the table. The first was at the local high school to coach football and be the gym teacher, while the other was the opportunity to be a sports anchor for Channel 5.

"Actually," Finn told them with a serious expression, "There is something that I wanted to tell you all."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Finn, "What would that be?"

"Well," Finn began as he nervously rearranged his tie. He was honestly scared of how Quinn would react to his news, "I've decided that I'm going to be a firefighter."

"What?" Quinn gasped at hearing Finn make this announcement. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes." Finn confidently told her, "Trust me Q. I know what I'm getting in to." He told her as he took her hand into his. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, she knew she could trust him about anything.

"Dude forreal?" Puck asked him, "I was actually just talking to Rachel the other day about me doing that too."

"Awesome." Finn told him, still not letting go of Quinn's hand, "You should totally join with me."

Puck nodded as Artie spoke, "Leaving me out here bros."

"Sorry dude," Finn told him, "I mean I know there are jobs that you could do in the whole Firefighting business and all, but don't you love your job at the academy?"

"True." Artie told them as he took a drink, "Although I do want to look into that."

"Hey," Puck told him, "If you do that would be awesome. The bros back together again." Puck said as he put his hand in the middle of the table.

The girls looked at him like he was stupid until Finn and Artie put their hands in with him.

"You guys are weird." Quinn told them.

"But that's why you love us." Finn told her as he hugged her tightly.

Finn felt relieved of the invisible burden he had been carrying for days. He had wanted to tell Quinn but wasn't sure how, it didn't go as bad as he thought it would. He was honestly expecting some tears and perhaps a fight.

Hearing Puck say that he was going to join him made him feel a lot more comfortable with his decision as well. They were Mav and Ice after all. If Artie ended up joining them that would just be icing on the cake.

"So do you stand behind my decision?" Finn curiously asked Quinn as they walked into their house.

"I may not like it," Quinn told him, "But if it makes you happy, yes."

"Thanks babe." Finn told her as he embraced her into a hug.

"Just promise me one thing." She whispered in his ear as they hugged.

"Anything."

"Don't get hurt or leave me." Quinn told him as tears began to fall down her face, "I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

Finn squeezed her tighter, "You'll never lose me." He whispered in her ear.

**Good? Bad? Review and let me know please, feedback makes everything so much easier! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter, hope it continues to get better!**

**

* * *

**

"Let's welcome in our newest firefighters!" Finn heard as he walked into the bar with Quinn, Puck and Rachel.

The bar erupted in cheers, most drunken. Well hey; drunken cheers were better than no cheers. Finn and Puck put their hands up to thank them for the warm welcome.

"Look at our men," Rachel proudly said as they ordered drinks, "Firefighters!" She smiled proudly as she looked around the bar.

"Get up here you two!" A firefighter Finn and Puck new as Mike, Finn and Puck made their way up to the stage after giving their girls a quick look. "First off, let's get another round of applause for the newest member of Station 83!"

The bar started clapping again as Finn and Puck looked around, slightly embarrassed.

"Well it's not all fun and games," Mike said with a laugh, "Before you can become a real part of us, you gotta sing us something!" The bar erupted in cheers again, seeing the newest firefighters sing was always a humorous event. None of them knew of Finn and Puck's past though.

"I think we can do that." Puck told Mike as he took the microphone. Finn picked up the other and gave Puck a head nod.

"You thinking the usual?" Finn asked Puck. As weird as it sounded, they had made a habit of going to bars and singing, reliving the past.

"Let's do it." Puck told him as he chose the song on the music selector.

Puck

_I __walked in and the band just started__  
__The singer couldn't carry a tune in a bucket__  
__Was on a mission to drown her memory but__  
__I thought no way with all this ruckus__  
_

Finn_  
__But after one round with Jose Cuervo__  
__I caught my boots tapping 'long with the beat__  
__And after two rounds with Jose Cuervo__  
__That band was sounding pretty darn good to me__  
_

Puck_  
__Then some stranger asked me to dance__  
__And I reveled to her my two left feet__  
__Said "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you asked,__  
__But tonight's about me and an old memory__  
_

Finn_  
__Then after three rounds with Jose Cuervo__  
__I let her lead me out on the floor__  
__And after four rounds with Jose Cuervo__  
__I was showing off moves never seen before__  
_

Puck_  
__Well, around five or round six__  
__I forgot what I came to forget__  
__After Round seven, Or was it eight?__  
__I bought a round for the whole dang place__  
_

Finn_  
__And after nine rounds with Jose Cuervo__  
__They were counting me out and I was about to give in__  
__Then after ten rounds with Jose Cuervo__  
__I lost count and started counting again__  
_

Finn and Puck_  
__One round with Jose Cuervo__  
__I went two rounds with Jose Cuervo__  
__Three rounds with Jose Cuervo..._

The bar erupted in cheers. They had never seen any of the firefighters to be actually succeed in their song.

"Well then!" Mike happily said as he took the microphone back, "Looks like we've got ourselves some singer!" He said with a laugh as Finn and Puck rejoined their girls.

"Not to bad." Quinn told Finn as she continued to smile, "Could've used me up there though."

"Well of course, I always sing better with you." Finn told her with a wink as they grabbed their beers. "Come on. Let me introduce you to my crew that I start with tomorrow."

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and led her through the crowd of people towards the group in the corner.

"What up Finn!" One of the guys yelled, "Woah! I thought you were kidding when you said your girlfriend was beautiful!" He said with a laugh.

Finn simply chuckled, "Well that is Jim," He told Quinn as Jim continued to laugh, "That is Mike, he's my Lieutenant," He told her motioning towards the African American man, "And that is Bo." Finn told her as he motioned towards the last man in the group. "Everyone, this is Quinn."

Quinn smiled at the guys, "There are only four of you?" She asked curiously.

"Well Puckerman will be with us too." Mike told her with a smile, "Since you're here now, how about you meet our wives." Mike said as he led her towards a small table of three women.

Quinn gave Finn a fleeting smile as she walked towards the firefighters wives.

"So why aren't you two married yet?" Bo asked him as Finn took a seat with the crew.

Finn took a swig of beer, "Actually I was going to propose tonight." He told them with a smile.

"There we go!" Jim happily said, "Let's get a round of Jose Cuervo over here!"

Finn did the shot with his crew. Damn this was fun. He would have never guessed he would be doing this when he was in high school.

Finn pulled out his phone and shot a text to Artie.

_Hey, you and Britt should come down to Bailey's. _

Not more than a minute later he got his reply.

_We'll be there in a few!_

Finn smiled to himself as he put his phone into his pocket. After all he wanted the group to be there when he proposed to Quinn. He felt around in his pocket when he felt the small box. He breathed a sigh of relief as he took another drink of his beer.

"Hey, Hudson!" Puck yelled from across the bar, "Get over here! Mav and Ice gotta do a shot together!" Yeah, he was blasted.

Finn chuckled as he stood up, giving the guys a head nod, he made his way over to Puck. "Alright big guy, what are we doing?"

"Jagger Bombs!" Puck happily yelled as the bartender poured the shots. He dropped the smaller cup into the bigger and handed them their shots. "To us finally succeeding!"

Finn laughed as he tapped his glass with Puck, "To us!" Finn threw the shot back, _damn that was strong_. He thought to himself, though it looked as if Puck had no problem with it as he smiled happily.

"Puck, come on man, there's something I gotta do." Finn told him as he saw Brittany push Artie in. "Guy's, come here!" Finn told them as he made his way back to Quinn.

"Rach come here!" Puck yelled happily as they walked towards Quinn, "Finn says he wants us to see something or whatever!"

Rachel turned around and happily ran over to Finn and Puck, "I hope this is what I think it is!"

"Maybe." Finn told her with a smirk as he made his way to Quinn, "Hey Quinn?"

Quinn turned around, "Yes?"

Finn took a deep breath. This was a lot more nerve wracking than he had pictured. He took a deep breath and reached in his pocket. He kept the box hidden as he pulled his hand out.

"Quinn, I l-love you a lot." Finn stammered as he got down on one knee, Quinn cupped her mouth as tears began to form around her eyes, "And I don't want to ever lose you. So will you marry me?" Finn hopefully asked her.

Quinn stood there for a second, trying to decide whether this was actually happening or if she was dreaming. When Finn didn't move, she realized this was actually happening.

"Yes!" She happily told him with tears in her eyes. He jumped up happily and she jumped into his arms just as happy, if not happier.

"Ayyyy!" Puck happily yelled as everyone around them cheered. "Congrats!" Brittany and Artie yelled in unison. Rachel clapped her hands excitedly beside Puck.

"Give me your hand." Finn happily told her as they broke apart from their hug. Quinn happily cooperated as Finn took her hand into his and slipped on the diamond ring. Finn had saved up for ages for this baby, and damn did it look good on Quinn's hand.

"I love you Finn," Quinn whispered into his ear as he engulfed her into another hug, "And you'll never lose me."

Finn smiled into her hair, "I love you too Quinn." He happily told her. He didn't want this night to end, but unfortunately he had his first big day of work in a little less than eight hours. "Come on, let's go home." Finn told her as he picked her up into his arms.

* * *

**A little boring, I know. But I had to introduce the characters and get the story where I wanted to be. I hope it didn't turn out terribly bad! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews, here's another chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Finn slowly lifted his arm and found the off button on the alarm clock. He groggily looked at the clock, _6:45_. It felt like school again, getting up this early.

He sighed and slowly got out of the bed. After taking a quick stretch to wake himself up a little more, he looked down at the still sleeping Quinn. She was just as beautiful when she slept. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before gradually making his way to the shower.

The shower had always been where Finn thought the most. Just standing in the warm water he could lose track of time and end up in there for a half hour. Unfortunately he had to be at work in a little over an hour, so none of that today.

As Finn stood in the shower for a long ten minutes, he thought of the previous year. It was amazing how much had changed. He was now happily engaged and about to start his first day as a firefighter. It was amazing how much could change in a year.

Finn sighed as he turned off the water, as much as he wanted to start his new job, he didn't want to leave Quinn for a whole day. He couldn't think of the last time that he went a whole 24 hours without seeing her. As he pulled on his uniform shirt, he walked out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as Quinn was no longer in their bed.

"Quinn?" Finn called out as he made his way down the hallway and down the stairs. He was quickly answered by the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning!" Quinn happily told him as she greeted him with a quick kiss, "I thought I would surprise you with breakfast before your first day of work!"

Finn smiled as he sat across from Quinn at their table, "You are amazing." He told her with a smile as he drenched his pancakes with syrup.

"I try." Quinn told him with a smirk as she took a small bite of her pancakes. They spent the rest of the morning eating and talking about Finn's upcoming day.

At 7:30 Finn had to leave, it felt like his first day of school. As Finn was about to walk out the door with his bag, Quinn stopped him, "Finn, wait."

Finn stopped and turned around to see Quinn walking towards him, "I love you." She told him as she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too, Quinn." Finn told her with a smile as he turned and made his way out the door.

He jumped into his pickup truck and made his way to Puck and Rachel's as he and Puck decided it would be easier to carpool. As Finn pulled into their driveway, he saw Puck jog out of the house.

"Sup dude." Puck greeted him as he hopped into the passenger seat.

Finn nodded his head, "Ready for our big day?" He asked him as he began the short drive to the station.

"Born ready dude." Puck told him as held out his hand for a fist bump, which Finn happily returned.

Finn pulled into the parking lot and turned off his truck after he parked it. "Well, here we go."

* * *

"There are our newbie's!" Mike yelled as Finn and Puck walked into the station. Mike came over and shook both of their hands. "You boys are lucky today! Bo is cooking some of his barbecue for lunch, good way to start out if you ask me."

Finn smiled as he walked into the locker room, he did love barbecue so it was already looking like a good start to his career. Finn and Puck headed into the locker room to put their bags with all of their overnight things away.

"How are you boys doing?" Finn and Puck both turned on the spot to see a taller man approach them, "I'm Chief Miller."

Finn stuck his hand out and shook the Chief's hand, "I'm Finn Hudson."

Puck did the same, "Noah Puckerman, sir."

"Nice to meet you boys." Chief Miller told them, "I'm happy that we could add a couple singers to the crew." He said with a laugh, "Anyways I just wanted to formally introduce myself. I'll see you boys around." He told them as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Nice guy." Finn thought aloud as Puck nodded in agreement.

"Ha, looks like they gave us two lockers next to each other." Puck informed Finn as they found the lockers with their names on them.

"That they did." Finn said with a chuckle as he put his bag in the locker. After he finished taping a picture of him and Quinn on the inside of the door, he and Puck rejoined the crew in the _Relaxation Zone_. Definitely not the most creative name for a room, but it did look pretty relaxing with all of the recliners and the big screen T.V.

"Alright boys, as I'm sure you already saw in the locker room," Mike told them, "You boys are on the Engine today. So if there's a fire, you guys are going right into the thick of it."

"Yeah, we saw that." Finn and Puck lied simultaneously.

"Nothing like getting thrown into the fire on the first day of work." Puck said with a laugh, "No pun intended."

Finn and Puck sat in the two empty recliners and watched Sportscenter with the guys. "Let me tell you something boys, the Cincinnati Bearcats are back baby." Mike told them as they watched highlights from last night's game.

"Psh. They don't have shit on the Buckeyes!" Bo yelled from the back of the room.

"Ha," Mike laughed, "More like the Suckeyes." Finn laughed at their argument, he could definitely get used to this place real quick.

"What do you rookies think?" Jim asked them as they hadn't voiced their opinions yet.

Puck spoke up first, "I'm just waiting for football season." Which was true since Finn knew that Puck loved football more than any other sport.

"What about you there Finny boy?" Bo asked Finn curiously, "Choose wisely." He said with a chuckle.

"I like both teams man," Finn truthfully told them, "As long as they both win, I'm good."

"Boring!" Bo yelled from the back as he continued to laugh, "So anyways, Laura was telling me last night-" Bo was interrupted by the alarm going off.

_Attention Station 83, Station 23, Engine 296, Ladder 14, Squad 67. Structure fire, smoke showing through roof. 3500 East Lafayette Street. Timeout 1500. _

"Well boys, here's your first big show!" Mike told them as they all shot up from their chairs and headed for the garage.

The men all headed to their assigned trucks as they pulled on their fire gear. Finn pulled the pants up and threw the suspenders over his shoulder. He quickly threw on the jacket and grabbed his helmet. He jumped in the back of the cab of the engine and took deep breaths. This was it. All of the training would finally be put to work.

"Let's roll." Mike told Jim as the truck started and pulled out of the station. The lights and sirens simultaneously started as they pulled down the street.

Finn tried to steady his breathing as they raced down the street towards the fire, this was it. He looked over to Puck and he looked equally nervous. Finn stuck his arm across the truck for Puck to give him the rock. Puck happily accepted as he touched Finn's knuckles with his own and smirked. "Let's do this." He confidently told Finn.

Finn nodded his head in agreement as they pulled on to the street of the fire, they could see smoke billowing over the surrounding houses. Finn pulled the picture of Quinn out of the inside of his helmet and kissed it.

* * *

**Sorry to end it there! I didn't want this chapter to be super long so we'll have some fire action next chapter! Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The reviews are lovely! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"You ready for this boys?" Mike called back to Finn and Puck as the truck pulled in front of the house.

"Hell yeah!" Puck said excitedly as he put his helmet on. Finn nodded and pulled his on as well. It was time to prove that this was what he wanted to do.

"Show time." Mike simply said as he pulled open the door to asses the scene. "Puckerman and Hudson, grab the line and get ready, we're going in!"

Finn and Puck hastily went to the back of the truck to pull down the hose from the bed of the truck. Finn grabbed the hose and yanked it down, pulling it along behind him as Puck gave the hose slack.

"Come on now rookies!" Jim yelled from the front door as he waited for them with the hose.

"Hudson, you're leading us in," Mike told him as Jim got the axe ready to break down the door, "We'll tell you what parts to hit, don't just go in there and spray everything you see."

"Please help!" A lady yelled as she ran as close to the fire as she could before a police officer held her back, "My dog! Please help my poor sweet Maggie!"

Mike nodded, "Alright boys, time for your first rescue as well it looks like. If you see the dog, call it out so we can get it out of here."

Finn nodded nervously as he looked up, he could see fire beginning to break through the window. This felt a lot more real than all of the training he had gone through.

"Let's move!" Mike yelled as Jim broke the door down with the axe, Finn moved into the house keeping his head low so he could see under the dark clouds of smoke that came bellowing out the door.

It was truly terrifying for Finn as he walked into the burning house with the hose ready. The fact that they were surrounded by burning objects and walls, knowing that anything could happen, made it a lot more real than all of the training.

"Hudson hit the left!" Mike yelled as Finn turned to see flames shooting from the floor, he immediately began to spray the flames. Finn smiled to himself as he sprayed as he could feel the adrenaline kicking in.

"Alright let's move upstairs!" Mike called out again as they contained the downstairs. Finn led the way up the stairs, they couldn't see any flames but the smoke was dark and thick.

"Puckerman!" Mike yelled as Finn stopped at the top of the stairs, "Check the first room on the left." Mike told him as he led Finn to the right.

"Shouldn't we give Puck a line?" Finn asked as he wasn't sure why Puck would check the room without a hose.

"Trust me." Mike told him as he knocked down the door, "Hit the roof!" Finn raised the hose and released the water onto the flames that were shooting through the roof.

"I got the dog!" Finn heard Puck yell from the room across the hall.

"Alright let's move out," Mike yelled as he turned to head out of the room, "Let's go Hudson!"

Finn stood in his place for a short second before realizing why they had to leave. Flames were starting to creep up through the floor. The floor was going to collapse and if they didn't get out of there now, they were going to collapse along with the floor.

Mike led the way down the stairs as Finn followed behind Puck who was holding the small Golden Retriever. Jim picked up the slack from the hose behind Finn so that they could move faster.

The firefighters began to run as they made it to the first floor, the upstairs was beginning to bow and it was going to collapse at any second.

Finn was a few feet from the door when the ceiling began to collapse. Pieces of wood and other burning objects were falling all around him. A piece of burning wood struck Finn in the shoulder as he dropped the hose.

"Come on Hudson!" Jim yelled as he pushed Finn out of the door as the ceiling collapsed. Finn rolled onto the grass as he turned to see Jim run out just in time. He ripped off his oxygen mask as he breathed a deep breath of relief.

"You alright man?" Puck asked Finn as he kneeled next to him.

Finn nodded as he began to get up, "Ah!" He yelled as he grabbed his right shoulder, "My shoulder kills." He mumbled as they began walking towards the ambulance.

"Get a medic over here!" Mike yelled as he walked up to Finn, "You alright Hudson? You took a big chunk of wood to your shoulder."

Finn winced in pain as the paramedics helped him take his jacket off, "Just a bruise hopefully." Finn told him as they began to feel his shoulder.

"Feels like we might have a slight break," The paramedic said, "We're going to have to take you in for X-rays."

Finn let out a breath of frustration as he nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Don't worry Hudson," Mike told him reassuringly as he clasped Finn's good shoulder, "You'll be good in no time."

Finn nodded to him as they closed the doors and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Wow, you're really lucky you made it out of their okay!" Rachel told him in astonishment as Finn nodded in agreement.

"I've honestly never been that scared in my life," Finn told them as he took a sip of water, "Not the fire in general but the fact that I was a few seconds away from death."

Quinn flinched as he mentioned how close he was to death. Finn noticed this as he put his hand over hers, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He reassuringly told her.

Quinn forced a smile and squeezed his hand as Puck began telling his heroic tale of saving the dog. "Please don't scare me like that again." Quinn whispered into Finn's ear.

Finn responded by taking both of her hands into his, "I promise you Quinn Fabray, that I will never get hurt and will _never_ leave you. Ever." He told her with a smile as Puck wrapped his story up.

Quinn gave him a quick kiss as Artie spoke up.

"Well I guess now is a good time to announce this." He told them as Brittany looked at him questioningly.

"What would that be?" Puck asked as Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I quit my job down at the Police Academy." Artie told them which resulted in a questioning look from Finn, "I found a job that I could do with my disabilities down at the station!"

"Really?" Finn asked surprised, "What job would that be?"

"Well there was an opening for a dispatcher," Artie told them with a smile, "So I took it!"

"Really?" Finn asked him, "Does that excite you? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we're going to see each other a lot more, but it doesn't sound exactly exciting."

"See I thought about all of that too." Artie told them as Brittany held his hand and smiled at him, "But I just realized that I have to realize that as much fun my job at the Academy was, this job is a lot more realistic to me. Plus I want to be able to hear what's going on. This way I can keep an eye, well an ear out on you two." He told the table with a chuckle.

Quinn smiled at Artie as he finished, "You know what? I'll pay you to let me know if Finn says anything stupid over the radio. Or does something stupid."

"Don't worry," Artie told her as he looked at Rachel as well, "I work for free."

"Hey now!" Finn and Puck both said at the same time.

"You can trust us girls." Puck said with a smile, "We're not that dumb."

"Right." Rachel sarcastically told him with a wink as the whole table joined in the laughter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I just thought I would let you know that I will be skipping around in the next couple chapters. So I might skip ahead a few weeks or months. I don't know yet, but you will know at the beginning of each chapter. Remember to review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews are fantastic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As I mentioned at the end of last chapter, this chapter takes place a few weeks later.**

* * *

"So when are you and Finn going to get married?" Rachel excitedly asked Quinn as they sat in a coffee shop.

Brittany clapped her hands together in glee, "Yeah! When? I haven't been to a wedding since Mr. Schue married Ms. Holliday!"

Quinn smiled as her friends excitedly asked questioned her, "Well we were thinking sometime this summer. July most likely."

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Santana happily told Quinn, "It's going to be nice to get everyone back together, since you two are going to be the first to tie the knot!"

"Yeah," Quinn said with a small laugh, "Who would have guessed that?"

The girls joined in her laugh, "So now that we have San back, whatever happened to Mercedes, Tina and Lauren?" Brittany asked them.

"I know Mercedes was up in New York on a record deal. I'm pretty sure Tina went with Mike to California. Then I honestly couldn't tell you what happened to Lauren." Rachel informed them.

"Didn't she end up in D.C. for some wrestling league?" Quinn asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Santana said as she took a sip of her coffee, "I do remember hearing that."

"Well I'm sure she won't be that hard to get in contact with," Quinn happily said, "I want all of the Glee kids at our wedding." She told them with a smile.

Brittany smiled, "Well as much as I hate to do this, me and San are off to the Outlet malls for a reunion shopping spree. You two in?"

Quinn smiled at the invite, "No thanks, I'm trying to save money here, not spend it." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay behind too." Rachel told them as Santana and Brittany stood up.

"Alright, suite yourselves!" Santana told them as she made her way for the door, "Come on B."

Brittany and Santana waved goodbye as they walked out of the shop.

"Hey Rach." Quinn asked her friend now that they were alone.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," Quinn slowly asked her, "If you would like to be my Maid of Honor?"

Rachel screamed in delight, "Yes! It would be an honor!"

Quinn laughed as Rachel clapped her hands in excitement, "Alright, good." She told her friend with a smile.

* * *

"Alright Puck," Finn told his friend as they ran on the treadmill in the station, "I have an important question for you."

"Ask away bro." Puck told him as he turned his speed down.

"Be my best man?" Finn simply asked him.

"For sure dude!" Puck happily told him, "It will be just like we planned out as kids." He said with a laugh as they got off of the treadmills.

"Alright nice." Finn told him as he patted him on the back, "I'm pretty sure Rachel is going to be Quinn's Maid of Honor so you won't have to dance with Brittany or Santana."

Puck let out a relieved breath, "Thank goodness. I don't think Rach would have been too happy about that." He said with a laugh as they walked into the showers.

They both finished up at the same time, they talked about what was for dinner as they put their uniform shirts on.

"I could really go for some more of Jim's burgers." Puck said with a laugh as they made the way towards the kitchen, "Those things were freaking good."

Finn laughed in agreement as they walked into the kitchen, "What's on the menu ton-"

He was interrupted by the alarm. The voice of their friend Artie broke through the air waves.

_Station 83, Station 258, Station 23, Engine 321, Ladder 12, Squad 42. Structure Fire. Northmont Warehouse, 2143 North Street. Timeout 10:00._

"I swear," Puck yelled as they put their gear on, "Every time we're about to eat we get a damn fire!"

Finn laughed as he pulled his jacket on. It was true after all, he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten to just sit down and eat a good meal without them getting called on a run.

"Let's hit it!" Mike told Jim as they pulled out of the station. The bright lights of the truck lit up the streets as the sirens broke through the silence that the streets had previously had.

Driving down the streets, Finn could see various people popping their heads out of their windows to watch the trucks pass by. He didn't think it was weird though because he knew that he did it as a kid and as an adult.

"You alright dude?" Puck curiously asked his friend as they turned down a street.

Finn looked back to his friend, snapping out of his trance. "Yeah dude. Just thinking."

"Well get your game face on dude!" Puck told him as he put his helmet on, "It's show time!"

Finn put his helmet on as they reached the burning warehouse. It was definitely a big warehouse, if anyone was in there it was going to be tough to find them.

"Alright guys," Mike told them as they pulled up to the scene, "Building is supposed to be abandoned, so no one enters unless instructed. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Puck and Finn both told him as they jumped out of the truck. It was like second nature now for both of them as they made their way to the back of the truck to grab the line.

"Hudson, Puckerman!" Mike yelled over the radio, "Forget the line and make your way to the east of the building. We have a situation on our hands!"

Finn and Puck dropped the hose and began to run towards the east of the building as they were instructed to.

They ran up to Mike as he was surrounded by about five other firefighters from other stations.

"Alright guys," Mike told them, "Turns out there are a couple of people in here. We don't have much time though. This is a search and rescue mission, but let's make it fast. Remember, no one gets left behind."

"How many people we talking?" One of the other firefighters asked as they got their oxygen masks ready.

"Two." A man that Finn just noticed told them, "Joey and Alex never made it out." Finn noticed that he wasn't a man, at least not yet. He looked no older than 15, what they were doing in this old warehouse, Finn didn't want to know.

"Alright then," Mike told them as he turned to take another look at the ever growing fire, "Hudson, Puckerman and Johnson, you three are with me. Everyone else is with John." Mike instructed as he pointed towards the other firefighter who they assumed was a captain as well.

Puck looked up nervously at the fire. This was by far the biggest fire he had ever experienced. He took a deep breath as he pulled his oxygen mask on.

Mike motioned towards his group as they made their way into the building. They only had one hose with them which the firefighter Finn knew as Johnson was holding.

"Let's make our way to the northeast corner," Mike instructed them, "That's where they last saw one of the kids."

Finn and Puck both nodded cautiously as they made their way through debris. It seemed as if most of the fire was in the upper stories as there were random patches of fire, but nothing out of control.

"Anyone here?" Mike yelled out into the smoke as they shined their flashlights around in the darkness. They received no answer as they made their way deeper into the building.

"I think I see something!" Puck suddenly yelled from Finn's side. As Finn looked towards where Puck's flashlight was shining, sure enough there was what looked like a body.

Puck made his way for the body as an explosion erupted from the upper floors.

"Puck!" Finn yelled as chunks of the upper floor began to fall around his friend. Puck turned around and looked up as a piece of cement nailed him.

"Puckerman!" Mike yelled as they ran for their fallen brother. Finn reached him first as he dragged him away from the still falling debris. "We have to get out of here!" Mike told them as he made his way for the way they had come in.

"Everybody out of the building. Now!" Finn heard Chief Miller yell over the radio. He picked the knocked-out Puck and threw him over his shoulder.

Finn moved as fast as he could with his friend's limp body over his shoulder. Needless to say it wasn't as fast as he could be running out with him. _You owe me Puck._ Finn thought to himself as they made it to the exit.

They weren't out of the building for more than ten seconds when a second explosion shook the building. Finn let out a deep breath of relief as he carried Puck over to the medics. Had they been in there for ten seconds later, they would have been screwed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Finn nervously asked the medics as they checked out his friend. He quickly took off his oxygen mask so he could get a better look at Puck.

The medic who was taking his pulse said something under his breath as he began to check his blood pressure.

"He should be fine." The other medic said as they began to put the stretcher in the back of the ambulance, "Probably just a slight concussion."

Finn nodded as he closed the doors to the ambulance. The sirens blared as the ambulance took off for the hospital.

"Hudson," Mike told him as he came up behind him, "We'll be able to see Puckerman soon enough. But we're not done here yet."

Finn nodded as he was brought back into reality. He followed Mike back to the engine to see what there was to do for this fire that appeared to be spiraling out of control.

"Alright," Mike told the group that still remained, "Look's like we're going to concentrate on the east side. No one is entering that building until this thing is out."

"So what about those kids?" Finn asked Mike as he looked at the fire.

"There's nothing we can do about them." Mike told him.

Finn shook his head, "What do you mean? We have to save them!"

"There's nothing we can do son!" Mike told him as he held him back as Finn made a move towards the building, "What are you going to do? There is no way we can get to them without someone dying!"

Finn shook his head again in frustration.

Mike could see the frustration on Finn's face, "Look Hudson, I know it's tough. Trust me; I want to save them just as much as you do. But you saw what happened to Puckerman, that can't happen again because it could be worse!"

Finn sighed as he realized that Mike was right. He had seen Puck, he didn't look good. Sure he was going to be fine, but that didn't change that he had to be taken to the hospital.

"Alright," Mike began as he realized he had Finn convinced, "Jim, grab the line and Hudson will join you."

Finn followed Jim as they took the hose, if it was the best they could do for now, they might as well do it.

* * *

Finn hopped in his truck and headed for the hospital as soon as his shift had ended. It was thankfully a short drive as Finn was anxious to see his friend.

Finn pulled into the parking lot and jogged up through the doors up to the receptionist.

"Where's Puckerman?" Finn asked, well more demanded.

The receptionist gave him a look as she looked through the computer, "Room 412."

Finn gave her a quick thanks as he made his way for the elevator. He pressed the button and impatiently waited for the elevator. After a few seconds, he heard the ping and waited for the doors to open.

The doors weren't more than halfway open as he was suddenly engulfed into a hug. He wasn't sure who it was until he smelled that familiar vanilla scent in the blonde hair that his nose was buried in.

Finn squeezed Quinn as they just stood there hugging, not wanting to let go of each others embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Quinn breathed into his ear as he tightened his grip on her in response.

Finn finally let her go after holding on to her for a few minutes, even though it felt like hours. He noticed fresh tears outlining her eyes.

"Don't worry baby." Finn reassured her, "I'm fine and I'm going to be fine."

Quinn sighed at his response, "I'm sorry, I just can't stand the thought of losing you." She truthfully told him as a tear fell down her cheek.

Finn smiled and wiped the tear away, "I love you Quinn and I promise you that you will never lose me."

"I love you too." Quinn murmured into his ear as he pulled her into another hug, this time kissing the top of her head.

"Come on," Finn said as he released her again, but still keeping his arm around her, "I want to see my best man." He told her with a laugh as he pressed the elevator button again.

* * *

**So that might be my favorite chapter of the story! It took me forever to write to so I hope it turned out good! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait between chapters, that is if anyone is still reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"You look stunning." Rachel said with a wide smile.

Quinn smiled back at Rachel, "You really think so?"

"Of course," Rachel told her as she walked up behind her as they looked at Quinn in the mirror, "I can only hope that I look as good as you if I ever get married." Rachel said with a laugh.

Quinn laughed as Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Lauren and Tina walked in, "I'm sure Puck will man up soon." She told her with a wink.

"Girl, you look amazing." Mercedes said with a smile as Quinn turned around to face her bridesmaids. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement as Quinn put her veil on.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married." Quinn said with a smile as Santana and Brittany flanked her from the sides.

"Finn is one lucky man." Santana told her with a grin as she checked herself out in the mirror. She flattened out an invisible wrinkle in her purple bridesmaids dress.

"You look amazing San." Quinn told her as her father popped his head in.

"Quinnie, their ready to start." He told her with a proud smile.

Quinn nodded with a wide smile, this was it. She was really getting married to Finn, her first and only true love.

* * *

"You ready bro?" Puck whispered into Finn's ear as they waited at the altar.

Finn looked over at Puck and at the rest of the full church, "I'm freaking out man. What if she changes her mind?"

"Come on dude," Puck whispered as the music began, "Even I can see that she's totally in love with you. She's not going anywhere."

Finn nodded and smiled happily as he saw Sam and Lauren appear at the door. As they made their way down, Mike and Tina appeared next, followed by Matt and Santana. Kurt and Mercedes made their way down the aisle next as Brittany pushed Artie in after.

Finally, Finn saw Rachel appear in the doorway as Puck made his way to meet her halfway. As he watched Rachel accept Puck's arm happily, he knew it was nearing when he would see Quinn for the first time today.

Pictures and laughs were shared as the ring bearer and flower girl made their way down the aisle. Quinn's niece and nephew were truly just too cute as they made their way towards the altar.

As the music changed, Finn knew it was time. After a long couple of seconds, Finn saw Quinn and Russell Fabray appear just outside the aisle. Finn smiled proudly as they made their way, slowly, down the aisle.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress she picked out fit her form absolutely perfectly. The veil that covered her face even looks amazing. Finn couldn't help but smile even wider when Quinn smiled at him as she made her way down the aisle.

Finn never would have guessed that Russell Fabray would be in Quinn's life again after the all of the baby drama. Yet, here he was, back in his father position.

When they reached the altar, Russell whispered into Quinn's ear before kissing her cheek. He winked at Finn as Quinn took her place next to him.

Finn whispered into Quinn's ear as the music died down, "You look beautiful."

* * *

"Your dance with Quinn was absolutely beautiful." Kurt told his stepbrother as they talked just outside the dance floor.

Finn laughed as he patted Kurt's back, "Wouldn't have been able to dance without your help brother."

Kurt smiled as Burt and Carole approached them, "True." He told him with a wink.

"There's my married man!" Carole happily yelled as she kissed Finn on the cheek, "You and Quinn look absolutely amazing together!"

"Agreed," Burt said with a smile, "Reminded me of me and your mother on our wedding day." He said with a laugh that the family shared.

"Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, we need you on the dance floor!" The DJ yelled into the microphone as Finn looked up.

"I guess I'll talk to you guys in a little." Finn said with a laugh as he had no idea what was going on.

Mike took the microphone from the DJ as he began to talk, "We have a little tradition for Station 83 weddings. If all my Station 83 boys could make it to the dance floor, we've got a dance to do!"

"Here we go!" Jim yelled as he grabbed a beer and joined them on the dance floor.

Mike laughed as Bo joined them on the dance floor, "You know what to play." Mike told the DJ as the music began.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.__  
__I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.__  
__I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town__  
__There's no need to be unhappy._

Finn and Puck both laughed as they began pointing their finger from left to right. Luckily they knew this dance which lessened the embarrassment.

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.__  
__It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_They have everything that you need to enjoy,__  
__You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.__  
__It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

Pretty soon the whole reception was joining in as the crew manned the dance floor leading the way.

_Y-M-C-A__  
__then just go to the Y-M-C-A__  
__young man, young man I was once in your shoes__  
__young man, young man I said, I was down and out with the blues.__  
__Y-M-C-A_

As the song ended everybody clapped for the firefighters as they waved their hands in thanks. The rest of the people quickly got back onto the dance floor as more music continued to play.

"Where was that dancing in Glee club?" None other than Mr. Schuester said as he walked up to Finn.

"Mr. Schuester!" Finn happily said as they hugged, "How are you doing?"

"Please Finn, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Will now." He told him with a smile, "I'm doing pretty well. This is the first I've seen all of you since mine and Emma's wedding! How are you?"

"Well I'm a lot better now that all the pressure of the wedding is over." Finn said with a laugh, "How are Emma and Charlie doing? I haven't seen them tonight." He told Will as he looked around for Will's wife and son.

"Well they are doing well." Will said with a smile, "Ah Quinn! Congratulations!" He told the bride with a smile as he hugged her.

"Will it's so good to see you!" Quinn told him with a bright smile, "I was just talking to Emma and little Charlie. He is just the cutest thing!"

Will laughed as he took a sip of his drink, "What can I say? He takes after me." He said with a laugh as they all joined in the laugh.

"It's good to see you again Will." Finn told him as Quinn nodded in agreement, "We ought to have a reunion soon. This is the first time all of us have been in the same building together since graduation."

Will frowned a bit as he realized Finn was right, "You're absolutely right, I'll see what I can do. Well I better go find my wife and my crazy son. I'll talk to you guys again before I leave." He told them with a smile as he walked into the crowd.

"You realize this is the first time I've seen you since we danced." Quinn said with a laugh as Finn smiled in agreement.

"And you still look just as beautiful." Finn happily told her as he quickly kissed her.

Quinn laughed, "You spoil me. You know that right?"

"Only the best for you babe." Finn told her as he grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's dance."

* * *

**I know, it's a slow chapter with no excitement or action. But I had to have a filler chapter with some cute moments. Plus I just had to get the whole gang back together. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I haven't updated this in forever! But thanks for the reviews and alerts; they mean the world to me! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you have to go to work?" Quinn questioned her now husband, "We just got back from our honeymoon!"

Finn smiled as he pulled his shirt on, "I have to make money somehow!" He told her with a laugh as he kissed her on the head.

"Yes," Quinn told him, "But you could spend just one more day with your wife!"

"Well I haven't been to work in over a week babe." Finn told her as he looked around for his boots, "They might think that you kidnapped me."

"Well maybe I will if that means I got more time with you to myself!" Quinn jokingly told him as she got out of bed to join her husband for a quick breakfast.

Finn laughed as he grabbed his duffel bag and followed his wife down the stairs, "Maybe I can talk the guys into having our wives down to the station for dinner tonight if it will mean that much to you."

"Oh it would mean the world to me!" Quinn told Finn with a wide smile, "Me and Rachel could finally see what you boys do down there on your free time."

"Babe we're all business down there," Finn told her as he tried to keep a straight face, "All work, no play!"

Quinn laughed as she already knew that wasn't true, "In case you forgot, my Uncle Bruce was a firefighter so I know that you guys have oodles of free time down there."

"Well than you shouldn't be surprised!" Finn said with a laugh as he began to eat a Pop-Tart.

Finn started to think how lucky he truly was as he watched Quinn make a pot of coffee. He got the girl of his dreams. He absolutely loved his job, sure he wasn't a professional quarterback as he once thought he was going to be, but this was a pretty damn close second.

"Finn?" Quinn asked again as her husband was in his own little world.

"Oh, what?" Finn asked as he snapped back into reality.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "I said do you want me to bring anything down tonight if we're allowed down?"

"I mean if they agree to have you guys down," Finn told her as he got up to grab his coffee, "We would love to have a batch of your cupcakes! They were a hit last time."

"I'll see what I can do."

Finn chuckled as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you when I find out. Love you."

"I love you too." Quinn told her husband as he made his way out the door.

* * *

"Welcome back Hudson!" Mike said with a laugh as Finn walked into the station.

Finn smiled and gave a little wave as he walked in, "Glad to be back with my brothers!"

"S'up dude?" Puck said as he stuck his hand out to Finn.

Finn and Puck went through their usual high five as Finn answered, "Not much man. You and Rach still going strong?"

"Duh." Puck said as it should've been obvious to Finn, "No relationship is weak when the Puckerone is in it!"

Finn decided not to point out the countless relationships that Puck had been in that crumbled and decided to let him have this moment.

"So how was Cancun?"

"Pretty freaking awesome," Finn said with a smile, "I got a nice tan plus a week on the beach with the wife is always a good one."

"How many times did you tap that dude?" Puck said with a laugh.

Finn laughed with his friend, "Don't worry about it." He said with a wink as he joined the guys in the recliners.

"So I was talking to Quinn and we were thinking that since it's a beautiful day today, that we might have the wives and girlfriends down for dinner tonight?" Finn suggested as they watched Sportscenter.

Bo shrugged as Jim agreed, "Sounds good to me. Nancy has been bugging me for a while to have dinner down here again."

"You know what, sounds like a good idea. We can pull out the grill and cook some burgers. I'll call up Teresa right now." Mike said as he pulled out his phone and began to leave the room, "Seven O'clock sound good?" He asked before he left the room.

The guys nodded in agreement as they pulled out their phones.

Finn took this as an opportunity to text Quinn and tell her the news. He would call her but since she was a teacher, he knew it would be hard for her to answer his call.

_Guys agreed. Dinner is at 7. _

Finn slid his phone back into his pocket and focused on the T.V.

* * *

"You honestly think the Cardinals are going to beat the Reds this weekend?" Jim asked Bo dumbfounded.

"I mean I just don't know if ole Dusty can rally the troops this late in the season." Bo told him as he took a bite of the leftover lasagna they had cooked for lunch.

"You are one crazy son of a-" Jim was interrupted by the alarm going off.

_Attention Station 83, Engine 12, and Squad 29. Automobile accident at the corner of West and Vine Street. Two cars involved, fire spotted in one. Timeout 20:00._

"Always in the middle of a damn meal." Mike cursed under his breath as they headed for the garage.

Finn pulled on his overalls and jacket. He grabbed his helmet and jumped into the driver's seat of the engine with Mike and Puck.

"Don't get us lost Hudson." Puck yelled from the back as Mike flipped on the lights and sirens. Finn rolled his eyes as he slowly pulled the truck out of the garage.

Bo and Jim pulled the Paramedic truck out of the garage as they followed Finn. The trucks roared down the street towards the accident. In the middle of the hot dry spell that Ohio was going to, there were certainly a lot of people outside.

Finn took the final turn as they pulled up on their destination. The first thing Finn noticed was a black cloud billowing from the flipped car. He shuddered at the thought that someone could be trapped inside.

They pulled up just to the right of the accident as Puck went back to grab a hose. Mike started ordering instructions as he surveyed the scene.

"Puckerman!" He yelled as Puck looked up at Mike, "Grab the 400 and hit the flipped car!"

Puck nodded as he grabbed the hose that Mike told him to get.

"Hudson," Mike yelled as Finn awaited his orders, "You and Bo go make sure that no one is in these cars."

Finn nodded as he found Bo and they looked inside the first car that was severely damaged. Sure enough the driver was still buckled in with her head against the steering wheel. How had no one mentioned this when they called 9-1-1?

"I'm going to go grab the Jaws of Life because there is no way we are getting these doors open," Bo told Finn as he noticed that every door was damaged enough that Finn had to agree there was no way to open them, "Go and check the flipped car and make sure there is no one stuck in there."

Finn nodded as he got as close as he could to the burning car and got onto his hands and knees. Finn breathed a sigh of relief as somehow the driver and passengers (if there were any) had managed to get out.

"No one is in the flipped car," Finn told Bo as he approached him with the Jaws of Life with Jim at his side, "So we're gonna have to try and find whoever was in there." Bo and Jim nodded in agreement as they got the machine ready.

Finn stood back as they placed the 'jaws' in between the two doors on the driver's side. The machine roared to life and slowly began to pry the door open. Finn didn't know what to do as the door was being pried open. He stood there and silently prayed that they could get to the woman in time.

"Got it!" Finn heard Jim yell as they pulled the door off. Finn quickly ran up to help pull the woman out of the car.

She definitely looked in bad shape. Her face was covered in bruises and dried blood, not to mention the fact that her knee was clearly dislocated.

They laid the woman down as Finn began CPR. She was unconscious and not breathing, they had to act fast. "1...2...3." Finn counted over and over as he went through the motions he had memorized.

"We're losing her!" Finn yelled as an ambulance pulled up, "We need a defibrillator now!"

The paramedics nodded as they grabbed a box and rushed over to the woman's side. Finn continued to give CPR as the paramedics readied the defibrillator.

"Okay," The paramedic to the right of Finn said, "Clear." He said as he pressed the buttons and sent a shock into the woman's chest.

"Nothing." Finn sighed as he felt for a pulse under the ladies neck.

"Alright, clear!" The paramedic said once more as they sent another shock into the woman.

Finn sighed again as the woman's pulse did not return. The paramedics tried again but they finally called it off. "There's nothing else we can do." One of them said as he wrote down the time of death.

Finn stood up and walked towards the engine, taking his helmet off. "Damnit!" He yelled as he hit the door.

"You alright dude?" Puck asked his friend as he wandered over.

"Shouldn't you be on the hose?" Finn asked Puck curiously.

"Mike told me to check on you." Puck told him as he took off his helmet as well.

Finn sighed, "Well she didn't make it man. She died."

Puck simply nodded his head as he patted his friend on the shoulder and headed back towards Mike.

How could he just brush it off so easily?

* * *

Finn slowly walked into the kitchen as he was engulfed in a hug. He quickly realized that it was Quinn by the apple scented blonde hair.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Quinn whispered into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her small body.

No other words were said as the young married couple remained wrapped in each others arms. Puck walked in slowly from behind them as Rachel rushed up to him.

"Are you alright?" She worriedly asked her boyfriend.

Puck slowly nodded as he hugged his girlfriend before leading her over to the kitchen table.

"Finn's really cut up though." Puck slowly told her as they sat at the table. They both looked at Finn and Quinn who had not moved.

Rachel nodded as she watched Finn and Quinn embrace each other, "I feel like we should say something to him."

Puck nodded in agreement and took his girlfriends hand as they walked over to Finn and Quinn.

"Hey Finn?" Rachel said as she stood hand in hand with Puck, "We just want you to know that this is not your fault and there is no reason to think that."

Finn slowly looked up and let go of Quinn as he did his best to smile. "I know. It just sucks knowing that we could've saved her if we just a little faster."

"Bro, we did the best we could." Puck told him as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Nothing else we could do."

"Thanks man." Finn said with a real smile as he wrapped his arm around Quinn, "Come on, let's go eat."

Quinn smiled up at her husband as they walked over to join the rest of the guys at the table. It wasn't going to be easy to move on from this, but Quinn, Puck and Rachel were definitely going to help.

* * *

**Alright! Good or bad? Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me smile!**


End file.
